The Daily Prophet Articles
by Winona Corinne
Summary: Two short articles I wrote a couple years ago that could be in The Daily Prophet.


Author's Note: Hello! These are just two really really short articles I wrote a few years ago that I recently came across and thought, _Why not post these on _I'm actually pretty amazed that I wrote this well back then… I hope I've improved since though. So please just read and review! I might add on and write more articles if I get any new ideas. I think the time period when these were written would be, like, end of Harry's fifth Hogwarts year, like maybe in the summer or something before his sixth. They'd probably be in the Daily Prophet or something. I think that's what they were meant to be for anyway. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all owned by JK Rowling, who I am acutely jealous of. 

Weasley Twins Get Head Start In Business

Fred and George Weasley have always wanted to pursue their life-long dream of owning a joke shop, but never imagined it could go quite so far as this.

First, the 17-year-old identical twins had to find headquarters in Diagon Alley. "We never thought we'd have the money," said an exuberant Fred Weasley. "But the opportunity came up when we saw an ad for a building that could be bought or rented out. We just couldn't miss the chance."

These creative ex-Hogwarts students (they left in the middle of their seventh year of school) have been making and testing out their products for years. "Everyone in Gryffindor would laugh when we'd test our products out in front of them," chuckles George. "Yeah," adds Fred, "they especially loved the Skiving Snackboxes that make you throw up when you eat one end, but stop when you eat the other end."

The twins' products are mainly aimed at helping fellow students get out of class, detention, or exams. Consequently, most of the people you see in the shop are in their teens, which is why the two business-savvy redheads are considering opening another shop in Hogsmede village, where students are allowed to visit every few months. "Pretty soon, we'll own a chain of shops!" Exclaims Fred.

However, Fred and George did not get support from everyone. Their mother, Molly Weasley, and brother, Percy Weasley, were both highly disapproving. "What do they think they're doing?" Rants Mrs. Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley, and homemaker. "I despise all their little jokes and dungbombs! Owning a joke shop is simply not a suitable career for my sons!"

Percy Weasley, Co-Head of the Department for Magical Cooperation, has much to say on the subject as well. "They should have a real job!" He storms angrily. "They should be doing something more useful, like working for the Ministry."

The brothers' business has been very successful since it opened two months ago. "We've had a very high profit. They come here once, they want to come here again and again," says Fred, eyeing the cash register happily.

If you would like to shop at the Weasley twins' store, Weasley's Wizard Weezes, they'd be delighted to see you. It's located at the corner of Witch Way and Warlock Road in Diagon Alley. "We hope to see you there!" The twins say in unison.

Skeeter Strikes Again 

"Oh no," you might think, "not Rita Skeeter!" But, yes, as the truth sinks in we realize she's back… but different.

Rita says it wasn't the sabbatical that she claims she went on to explain her one-year absence as a journalist. And we know it's not the fact that she has become disliked by almost every person in the wizarding world. "What made you stop writing untruths and focusing on the more honest version of stories?" We asked 32-year-old Skeeter.

"Well, I think it was really a change in attitude. I knew I couldn't continue writing mean-spirited lies about everyone. I decided I wanted a new angle – the real one," Skeeter answered.

And, to our surprise, she did write the truth this past year when 15-year-old Harry Potter gave an interview in The Three Broomsticks, a pub in Hogsmede Village, during the second Hogwarts semester. The focal point of the interview was the events of the night last year when Harry Potter witnessed the Dark Lord rise again. It was published in The Quibbler, a magazine.

"It was the perfect article to get my job as a journalist back on track," Skeeter says. It was indeed the perfect article, as it was bought months later by the Daily Prophet for a lofty price, earning Skeeter and Quibbler editor Larry Lovegood a pocket full of gold.

The interview has since been published in numerous magazines, such as Witch Weekly, Gringotts Times, and Magic Monthly. Skeeter hopes it is read by many more people "because they deserve to know the truth."


End file.
